Intervention (weapon)
For the level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (DS), see Intervention (level). The Intervention is a bolt-action sniper rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. In-Game Campaign In Single Player and Special Ops, the Intervention can kill any enemy with just a single shot to any part of the body, even with a Silencer, but it takes a few headshots to kill an armored Juggernaut. It is found with either no attachments, a Silencer, or a Thermal Scope. This is the starting weapon in "Just Like Old Times". Multiplayer The Intervention is available at level 4, when Create-A-Class is unlocked. The rifle has a low fire rate and high sway, but has high damage multipliers with variating levels of recoil. Extended Magazines doubles its 5-round capacity, which is the lowest of all sniper rifles. With Stopping Power, the weapon kills in one hit to the head, neck, chest and stomach. Without, shots to the stomach will not gain a kill, unless the target is already damaged. These only apply in normal circumstances, targets will require multiple hits when Painkiller, Last Stand or Final Stand is used. However, Headshots cancel out Last and Final Stand. With a Silencer, Stopping Power is needed to get any one-hit-kills, and even then, only Head-Chest shots will do so. In Hardcore, the weapon will always neutralize targets with or without Stopping Power, regardless of attachments, again unless Last Stand, Final Stand or Painkiller is being used by enemies. Due to this fact, other sniper rifles are recommended, as the Intervention's low rate of fire lets it down as other rifles can attain one hit kills while having higher rates of fire and low recoil - as well as higher magazine capacities. The rifle is however statistically the best to do the "Perfectionist" challenge due to its low magazine capacity. Also, it has a very quick Reload Cancel when reloading an empty magazine. Its ammo counter is filled as soon as the mag is taken out. Advantages of using the Intervention *The Intervention is more ideal for the Perfectionist challenge due to it's smaller magazine meaning less chance of missed bullets. *The Intervention has a generally lower recoil than the .50cal. *The Intervention's reload time is lower, and can also be Reload Canceled. Advantages of using the barrett .50cal *The Barrett .50cal has a larger magazine of 10 compared to the Intervention's magazine of 5. *The .50cal fires semi-automatically, making it more ideal for missed shots. *The .50cal has a much lower sway than the Intervention. *The .50cal steadies faster. Weapon Attachments *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Image:Intervention 6.png|The Intervention. Image:sniperiron_4.png|Scope reticule Interventionr.JPG|Reloading the Intervention Trivia *The Intervention has a different sound in the Campaign and Special Ops than in multiplayer. *In multiplayer, on the bottom right of the HUD, the visual representation of the Intervention's magazine is the same as all other Modern Warfare 2 sniper rifles. In the Single Player and Special Ops modes, this visual is shown as five cartridges, like the bolt-action sniper rifles of ''Call of Duty 4'' and the bolt-action rifles of'' Call of Duty: World at War''. *On the side, writing says "C-975 INTERVENTION MOD-D type." *In the Create-a-Class picture, it shows the Intervention sporting a dark gray camo, but during gameplay, it has a somewhat standard beige finish. *The Intervention is the only sniper rifle to have its bipod in the un-folded position. All the other sniper rifles have folded bipods. *The Intervention has a range finder module mounted on the top. It is removed when an ACOG Scope is mounted, presumably not to block the user's vision. *The Intervention is comparable to the R700 of Call of Duty 4, both having the same multipliers as the Barrett .50cal, higher sway than the other sniper rifles, and are bolt-action. *This is most frequently used to quick-scope. Video 350px|left ru:Intervention Category:Sniper Rifles Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons